


Та, которая вернулась

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Рассказы не о кошках [7]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Blackmail, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боб выходит из тюряги и получает два предложения о работе, а еще его ждут кореша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, которая вернулась

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [The one that came back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238500) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



> Разрешение получено.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** шантаж, сексуальное самоопределение.  
>  **Предупреждения:** мат, гомофобия.

      Дата освобождения Боба подползает к Раз-Два, подобно змее. Дикая Банда зарабатывает себе на хлеб сообразно спецификации: небольшие дела под рукой, капелька наличных тут и там от Джонни и Арчи за оказанные услуги, и это ведь нормально, правда? Была жизнь до того, как Боб появился, а теперь вот жизнь после того, как Боб их покинул. Ушел. Его _забрали_. Дакакаянахренразница.  
      Та капелька — совершенно неожиданная — появляется, когда однажды в «Шпилер» заваливается с коротким визитом Джонни. Он пиздец как раздражает, когда садится за покерный стол, потому что неважно, молчит он или не затыкается — он постоянно выигрывает. Ты не можешь одновременно следить за Джонни и за остальными игроками, и это искусство, творящееся прямо на глазах. Раз-Два рано сбрасывает карты, но продолжает наблюдать, как играют Джонни и Фред, чисто из спортивного интереса. А это и есть спорт, охота на крупную добычу, хотя черт его знает, кто тут лев, а кто мужик с ружьем.  
      Джонни ухмыляется, ставит на кон еще пару скомканных банкнот и произносит:  
      — Итак, леди, ваш Красавчик откидывается в среду, верно?  
      — Угу, — отвечает Мямля, откидываясь на стуле. — ты, что ли, забрасываешь удочки насчет приглашения на приветственную вечерину?  
      — О, знаете, Арчи не по душе, когда я ввергаю себя в искушение. — Джонни скидывает карты. — Я просто интересуюсь, собирается ли он возвращаться к старым трюкам, и только.  
      — И почему же это? — спрашивает Раз-Два так, будто ему наплевать.  
      — Возможно, найдется для него работенка. — Джонни лыбится во все тридцать два, денег у него явно сейчас куры не клюют, и, может, Раз-Два предпочитал видеть его костлявым, как пиздец, и живущим на смеси кокса и остроумия. — Прикинь, Турбо не становится моложе. Я бы предпочел водителя чуть более легкого на подъем.  
      Под столом Раз-Два впивается пальцами в колени, но улыбается и говорит:  
      — Спроси его, когда он выйдет, Джон. — И Джонни улыбается в ответ, так же искренне, и Фред кашляет, напоминая им, что игра еще продолжается. Через десять минут Раз-Два извиняется и идет в мужской туалет. Он не пробивает дыру в стене, как хотелось, — он просто смотрит на свое отражение в засиженном мухами зеркале.  
      — Какого хрена он с тобой сотворил, Раз-Два? — спрашивает он себя. Опять.  
  


* * *

      Уже среда, и Раз-Два не хочет покидать свою хату. Вместо этого он шатается по ней босиком с зажатой в руке кружкой чая.  
      — Да ты, бля, должно быть, шутишь, — говорит Мямля, вертя ключи от тачки между соединенными большим и указательным пальцами. — Год назад ты проехал несколько миль, чтобы увидеть его, а сейчас даже не удосужишься прокатиться по району. — Он косится на Раз-Два с хитринкой во взгляде и продолжает: — Так что, ты теперь собираешься избегать Боба?  
      — Слушай, я просто… — начинает Раз-Два и осекается. Потому что не знает, что именно «он просто», за исключением того, что он хочет, чтобы мир замер нахер хоть однажды и перестал уже переворачиваться с ног на голову, и, видимо, Боб всегда будет точкой, куда тот приклеивается. — У меня духу не хватает, — признается он.  
      Мямля толкает его на стул и садится напротив. Он кладет ключи от машины — клик.  
      — Будь со мной честен, лады? — говорит он. — У вас с Бобом был роман, я прав?  
      Раз-Два с трудом сглатывает:  
      — Это была…  
      — Его последняя ночь как свободного человека, да, чувак, я в курсе, — говорит Мямля. — Ты дал ему оторваться напоследок. Я уже говорил это и скажу снова — это то, что кореша делают друг для друга. Справедливо для вас обоих. — Он делает паузу, немного наклоняет голову, словно раздумывая над тем, как сформулировать дальше. — Но это тебя запутало, не так ли? Потому что ты думаешь, что, возможно, Боба и устраивает быть педиком, но ты не такой. Верно?  
      — Верно, — хрипло отвечает Раз-Два. — Я не _такой_. Он мой кореш, понятно?  
      Мямля ухмыляется, словно выиграл, и откидывается назад.  
      — Ну что ж, в чем тогда твоя проблема? Раз-Два, сынок, ты слишком загоняешься на эту тему. Если ты спишь с блондинистой телкой, это не значит, что ты предпочитаешь блондинок. Ты устроил тест-драйв, вот и все. Ты ни на что не подписывался. — Он встает. — Итак, Боб твой кореш, и неважно, что там между вами произошло. И он вот-вот выйдет из каталажки. Так что ты намерен делать?  
      Раз-Два раздраженно проводит рукой по волосам. Мямля прав, по крайней мере в последней части — несмотря ни на что, Боб его кореш.  
      — Дай мне пять минут, поищу ботинки, — говорит он и ретируется в спальню. _Тест-драйв_. Прекрасно. Это прекрасно. Это не было равно признанию себя открытым геем. Это просто был тест-драйв. Это не принуждает его покупать чертову тачку, если продолжить гребаную метафору.  
      Конечно, ты соглашаешься на тест-драйв, только если западаешь на тачку, правда?  
  


* * *

      У Боба вид типичного заключенного — верхняя часть тела перекачена по сравнению со всем остальным — спасибо силовым тренировкам. Чисто со скуки, как подозревает Раз-Два. Он делал то же самое, пока не открыл для себя беговую дорожку и бег до изнеможения.  
      — Чувак, — говорит Боб, кивает, протягивает руку для пожатия. Это заканчивается одним из тех рукопожатий-с-ударом-плечом, объятий одной рукой, и Раз-Два не знает, кто из них это начал, но приятно ощутить так близко твердое тело Боба. Дикая Банда снова в сборе. Они пьют, они курят, они делают одну-две вещи, которые, наверное, заинтересовали бы легавых, но хуй бы с ними. Боб снова _на месте_. Их гребаные программы и направления реформы не изменили его. Он вернулся. Это стоит всего.  
      — Красавчик, тот молодой человек, Джонни, спрашивал о тебе, — с усмешкой говорит Фред. — Считает, что у него может найтись работенка для тебя.  
      — Правда, что ли? — лениво отзывается Боб, небрежно наваливаясь на бильярдный стол. — Я думал, наверное, стоит некоторое время не отсвечивать, знаешь? Мой дядя содержит паб и предложил мне поработать немного в баре. — услышав это, Раз-Два резко вскидывает глаза, и Боб наклоняет голову и чуть застенчиво улыбается. — Мама хочет, чтобы я согласился. Не навсегда, но достаточно надолго, чтобы люди обо мне забыли, вот и все.  
      — Ну, ты знаешь Джонни, — говорит Фред. — Если не хочешь, первым делом надо сообщить ему об этом. Или он так закомпостирует тебе мозги, что ты согласишься, не успев сообразить, что случилось.  
      — О, с Джоном я справлюсь, — отвечает Боб и улыбается Фреду — но смотрит при этом на Раз-Два. Затем он выпрямляется, пожалуй, слегка пошатываясь, и говорит: — Простите, дамы, но мне надо пообщаться с фаянсовым другом, — и сваливает в направлении туалета. Он оглядывается через плечо на Раз-Два. Оглядывается с видом «ну же, иди за мной».  
      Раз-Два приканчивает свою пинту. Ждет минуту. Ждет две. Боб не возвращается.  
      Нахуй это. Может, он просто хочет перекинуться парой слов — где-нибудь, где нет вездесущих ушей Мямли. Они иногда делали это раньше, так же, как Раз-Два и Мямле изредка необходимо было перетереть что-нибудь наедине, или Бобу и Мямле. Временами тебе просто нужно сказать что-то без вмешательства всего этого сброда, верно?  
      Раз-Два ставит свой стакан, мужественно рыгает и удаляется с видом, будто единственное, что его заботит — это его мочевой пузырь, а не приватный разговор с Бобом — впервые за два года.  
      Дверь в сортир всегда скрипела. Отсутствие здесь ремонта однозначно считается за атмосферу, плюс никто не хочет, чтобы вокруг подобного места ошивались торговцы с лицензией. Раз-Два продирается сквозь слабый запах мочи и таблеток «Деттола» — и Боб прямо тут, совсем рядом с ним.  
      — Ты приезжал навестить меня, — тихо говорит тот. Его руки опущены, а поза напряженная и неестественная. — Когда я был в тюряге, ты приезжал навестить меня.  
      — Это показалось правильным, — отвечает Раз-Два, сглатывая в попытке смочить внезапно пересохшее горло. — Мы кореша.  
      — Я не заслуживаю своих гребаных корешей, — говорит Боб. Его слова звучат слегка смазано. Он стоит так, словно ему приходится концентрироваться на этом. Проще сказать, он пьян. Он, блядь, бухой в зюзю. И Раз-Два недалеко от него ушел, но он хотя бы осознает это. — Едва не втравил нас всех в полное дерьмо, да?  
      — Ты удержал нас в стороне от этого, — замечает Раз-Два. — Бобби, ты не должен был брать вину на себя.  
      — Не называй меня Бобби, — говорит Боб. Он облизывает губы. — То, что работа пошла по пизде, — только половина дела. Ты не знаешь. Ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько я не в состоянии выбить дерьмо из своей головы. — Он снова облизывает губы и добавляет практически шепотом: — Прости меня, Раз-Два.  
      — Простить за что?  
      — Потому что я должен… — произносит Боб и обхватывает лицо Раз-Два ладонями, и притягивает его голову вниз, и прижимается губами к его губам так, словно голодал все эти два года. И от его вкуса — дымного, пьяного, знакомого — Раз-Два осознает, что тоже изголодался. Он стремится вперед, чтобы обнять Боба за талию, и они врезаются в дверь, протестующе скрипящую под их весом. Раз-Два плевать. У Раз-Два зуд, который нельзя почесать.  
      — Господи, просто… пожалуйста… — говорит Боб, медленно и пьяно-слезливо. Его руки опускаются вдоль тела Раз-Два, пока не находят ширинку, и, прежде чем Раз-Два успевает въехать в происходящее, Боб уже стоит на коленях и лижет его сквозь боксеры. — Позволь мне, — говорит Боб. — Ты должен позволить мне, Раз-Два.  
      Раз-Два позволяет. А кто бы, блядь, на его месте, смог сказать на это «нет»?  
      Он выдавливает:  
      — Боже, я скучал по тебе, — когда кончает, и Боб вжимается в него, высасывает из него оргазм, удерживая руку Раз-Два, пытающуюся поднять его на ноги, и продолжает держать его член во рту, даже когда содрогается и спускает в собственную руку, все так же скорчившись на грязном полу. И Боб говорит:  
      — Мне жаль, мне так жаль, — когда все заканчивается.  
      Мгновение никто из них не двигается — дыхание тяжелое, глаза закрыты. Но потом Боб идет к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки, опустив голову, не оглядываясь. Его широкие плечи расправлены и каменно-тверды. Раз-Два кладет между ними ладонь.  
      — Эй, Боб, — зовет он, но тот не поворачивается. — _Боб_.  
      — Слушай, просто свали нахер отсюда, ладно? — отвечает Боб голосом, в котором, несмотря на натянутость, слышится смех. — Если кто-то сюда заглянет, получится неловко.  
      — Ты поговоришь со мной хоть секунду?  
      — Конечно, приятель, только не здесь. — Он все еще не смотрит. Раз-Два пытается его развернуть, но Боб стряхивает его. — Пожалуйста, Раз-Два, — хрипло просит он, бросив попытки юморить или делать вид, что все нормально. — Не здесь. Не сейчас.  
      — Ладно, — соглашается Раз-Два. — Не здесь. — Он застегивает штаны, вытирает руки о полотенце, идет к двери. Колеблется.  
      — Раз-Два? — зовет Боб.  
      — Да, чувак?  
      — Мне правда охуенно жаль. Я не должен был… я знаю, что это должен был быть только один раз, да? Я правда знаю. — Он наконец-то поворачивается, и его глаза красны, и его губы еще краснее — растянутые и мягкие. — Я больше этого не допущу, клянусь.  
      Раз-Два должен ответить «спасибо», или «да», или, что «все в порядке, малыш Бобби, мы все совершаем ошибки». Ничего страшного.  
      Вместо этого он говорит:  
      — Как хочешь.  
      Мы все совершаем ошибки.  
  


* * *

      В «Шпилере» всегда становится чуть тише, когда появляется Арчи. Сегодня он следует по пятам за Джонни, который обычно довольно хорош в том, чтобы все были спокойны и счастливы, но правда в том, что они пришли с определенной целью.  
      — Так где же юный Боб? — интересуется Арчи, заглотив сразу полпинты. Он опускает кружку и оглядывается. — Он ведь не только что ушел, нет?  
      — Сегодня он новоиспеченный лондонский бармен, — поясняет Мямля, раздавая карты Фреду и Печенюшке. — Собирается немного помочь своему дяде и некоторое время не высовываться. — Он поднимает глаза; в руке — колода. — Хотите присоединиться, Джон? Арчи?  
      — Только не я, спасибо, — отвечает Арчи, но Джонни, как и ожидалось, садится и включается в игру. — Здравый подход, да? У него всегда котелок варил лучше, чем у большинства из вас.  
      — Обязательно передам ему твои слова, — коротко улыбнувшись, говорит Раз-Два. Ему почему-то нравится Арчи. Признаться, иногда он еще и до дрожи боится его, но это дело десятое. Он достает телефон. — Он тебе зачем-то нужен, Арч?  
      — Не горит. — Арчи приканчивает остаток пинты. — Просто в следующий раз, как его увидишь, передай, что у Джонни есть работенка, которая может его заинтересовать. Вот и все. Идем, Джон. — Он встает.  
      — Возьми еще пива, Арч, — предлагает Джонни. — Мы еще не закончили эту партию. Клянусь, будет только одна.  
      — Очень надеюсь, — отвечает Арчи, заказывая еще выпить. — Как-никак сегодня я твой водитель, верно? — Выражение его лица совершенно нечитаемо, но Раз-Два готов биться об заклад, что он не в восторге.  
      Джонни улыбается этой своей резкой слабой улыбкой.  
      — Надеюсь, ненадолго.  
      — Я дам знать Бобу, — говорит Раз-Два, стараясь не встревать в их диалог. Он открывает телефон, чтобы набрать сообщение, потому что чертовски уверен, что Боб не сможет ответить на звонок, пока стоит за барной стойкой, — но, возможно, сумеет прочитать смс, если в пабе не ажиотаж. «У А+Дж есть для тебя работа», набирает он, по привычке вставляя вместо имен аббревиатуры, — в наши дни легавые в состоянии прочитать все, что ты посылаешь. Раз-Два едва не нажимает «отправить», но потом, в последний момент, добавляет «когда освободишься?».  
      Арчи и Джонни успевают свалить — слегка навеселе, — когда он получает ответ.  
      «Скажи А+Дж, что я не заинтересован. Заканчиваю в 12».  
      Сейчас полдвенадцатого. «планы на вечер?» — отправляет Раз-Два. Он подразумевает вместе пропустить по стаканчику, само собой, и только это. Он подразумевает вместе пропустить по стаканчику или сыграть в пул, встретиться с ребятами. Может, обсудить работу, которую Бобу предлагают Арчи и Джонни — помимо прочего, если это что-то незаконное, Раз-Два и Мямля должны об этом знать.  
      Телефон пищит. «валяться в койке» — гласит смс. Прежде чем Раз-Два успевает придумать ответ, телефон снова пищит. «хочешь помочь мне с этим? ;)»  
  


* * *

      Когда Раз-Два оглядывается назад, то вспоминает, что вытворял, и поражается. Он вспоминает, как ему снесло крышу от того, насколько это было хорошо.  
      Но сейчас Боб плавно скользит теплой ладонью вверх по его хребту, нежно, и медленно, и уверенно вжимает его в матрас и входит, входит глубоко; его плотное, раскачавшееся в тюрьме тело обволакивает Раз-Два. Он знает, чего хочет Раз-Два. Он знает, что Раз-Два _не хочет_ думать о том, что делает. Поэтому он не затыкается ни на миг, в мельчайших подробностях рассказывает Раз-Два, что собирается сделать, перед тем как сделать это, каждую грязную фантазию, и не ожидает от Раз-Два ничего иного, кроме как принимать все, что ему дают.  
      И Раз-Два так и поступает, потому что мир исчезает в темноте между простынями так же неизбежно, как растворяется на дне бутылки или в бесконечности беговой дорожки, и это не имеет значения, пока они оба этого хотят, верно? Здесь, в темноте, безопасно.  
  


* * *

      Проходит две недели, прежде чем их ловят на горячем: обнимающимися в переулке позади паба, где работает Боб. Боб присосался к бьющейся жилке на шее Раз-Два и показывает тому, как дрочить им обоим одновременно; оба члена ощущаются в его руке гладко-влажно- _неправильно_ и так хорошо, и рука Боба обхватывает их поверх его руки почти невесомо, направляя его движения.  
      Они даже не раздеты, всего лишь прижимаются друг к другу, расстегнув необходимое количество пуговиц, но, блядь, вполне очевидно, чем они занимаются, верно?  
      Арчи кашляет.  
      Боб давится и встает перед Раз-Два, словно пытается прикрыть его.  
      — Извините, дамы, — спокойно произносит Арчи, как будто прерывает деловую встречу. — Но мистер Фунт жаждет немедленно перекинуться с Бобом парой слов. — И ждет, _ждет_ , блядь, пока они застегивают ширинки и поправляют рубашки.  
      Боб бросает быстрый взгляд на Раз-Два, но в основном его внимание — и Раз-Два не винит его — сосредоточено на Арчи и его позе не-заставляйте-мистера-Фунта-ждать. Боб протискивается мимо Раз-Два к пабу, и тот пятится. Он выждет приличествующие несколько минут, прежде чем последовать — как они делают всегда. Однако Арчи тоже задерживается.  
      — Раз-Два, сынок, — говорит он, мягко и слегка покровительственно. — Не будь безмозглым паразитом.  
      — Малость поздновато, — отвечает Раз-Два.  
      — Я и сам вижу. Если ты выслушаешь мой совет…  
      — Не выслушаю. Ничего личного, Арч, но если я облажаюсь, то облажаюсь на своих условиях.  
      Арчи сухо усмехается:  
      — Ох, солнышко. Так оно и будет, если ты продолжишь с Бобом в том же духе. — И затем его лицо становится серьезным. — Это ты сказал ему, чтобы не работал на Джонни?  
      — Нет.  
      — Потому что, Раз-Два, Боб не твоя собственность, чтобы велеть ему отказать нам. Он талантливый юноша, этот Боб, и Джонни хочет его использовать. И Джонни владеет этой конкретной частью города, совсем как Ленни до него.  
      — Клянусь, Арчи, я бы не так не поступил. Вы с Джонни здорово выручили нас в прошлом, с чего бы мне делать подобное? — Раз-Два приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы держать голос под контролем. Он не жаждет продолжать разговор с Арчи, это уж точно, но у него все еще есть гордость, ему все еще нужно сохранить некоторое уважение.  
      — Хорошо, это хорошо. Я бы не хотел узнать, что ты повернулся спиной к нашей дружбе. — Арчи медленно оглядывает Раз-Два сверху вниз и добавляет: — Как ни крути, слухи — штука мерзкая.  
      И в этом весь Арчи. Он твой кореш ровно до того момента, как ты идешь наперекор его боссу. А потом он разбирает тебя на запчасти, вовсе не имея в виду ничего личного — только то, что ты встал у него на пути. Арчи небрежно салютует Раз-Два и возвращается в бар.  
      Если он сочтет, что это решит проблему, даст Джонни то, что тот хочет, Арчи всем раззвонит о том, что только что видел. О да. Не прямо сейчас, потому что тебе потребуется время осознать масштаб бедствия, но если он не добьется своего, то сделает это.  
      Им следовало быть осторожнее, гораздо, блядь, осторожнее.  
      Раз-Два ждет. И ждет. Наконец Боб выходит, его лицо кажется бледным в свете далеких уличных фонарей.  
      — Я уволился из бара, — говорит он. — Джонни хочет, чтобы я был его водителем две ночи в неделю. Особая работа. Не должно пересекаться ни с какими нынешними делами Дикой Банды. И это, — добавляет он, указывая на себя, затем на Раз-Два, — должно прекратиться.  
      — Это он тебе так сказал? — вскидывается Раз-Два.  
      — Нет, — отвечает Боб. Его рот сжат в жесткую прямую линию, руки в карманах, ноги в бойцовской стойке, как будто думает, что они подерутся из-за этого. — Это я тебе говорю. Мы были гребаными тупицами, Раз-Два, и если ты это не прекратишь, тогда прекращу я.  
      — Ладно, — говорит Раз-Два, пытаясь быть практичным. — Мы можем быть более осмотрительными…  
      — Слишком поздно, — возражает Боб. — Нас застукали. И застукают снова. — Он отворачивается, делает вдох. — Чем сильнее мы скрывается, тем хуже будет. Поверь мне.  
      — Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, что мы все наладим? — спршивает Раз-Два, и это пиздец как нелепо — он никогда не умолял цыпочку не бросать его, и гордится этим, а Боб даже не цыпочка — но на вкус Раз-Два это слишком напоминает мольбу.  
      — Сказать ребятам, — отвечает Боб и наблюдает за реакцией Раз-Два.  
      — Блядь, да нихрена! — рефлекторно огрызается тот, и Боб на миг закрывает глаза, словно Раз-Два его ударил.  
      Когда же он вновь открывает их, то говорит:  
      — Тогда ничего не наладится. Ты _в курсе_ насчет слухов, Раз-Два. Ты в курсе. Секреты всегда возвращаются, чтобы укусить тебя за жопу. Либо мы сделаем это, либо нет. Твой выбор.  
      И он продолжает смотреть, ожидая ответа, так же, как смотрел и ждал в ту ночь, когда начался весь этот пиздец. «Я хочу тебя». Три коротких слова разрушили все, что было между ними, и они так долго отстраивали это заново, а теперь у Раз-Два есть собственные три коротких слова.  
      — Блядь, да нихрена, — повторяет он, словно не в силах себя контролировать. — Я не гребаный педик, — зло добавляет он, защищаясь, чтобы заставить Боба перестать уже _так_ смотреть на него.  
      — Отлично, — говорит Боб.  
      И, видимо, так оно и есть.


End file.
